We're Your Friends
by Empv
Summary: Hiro is still sad about Tadashi's death his friends are trying the best they could to help Hiro cheer up.
1. chapter 1

As Hiro slowly opens his eyes ,he could see Baymax close to him . He was so near to his bed that it made Hiro jump up in fright ! "Oh it was just you ,Baymax." said Hiro . His mouth let out ahuge laugh.

Baymax scans him. He says "Your emotion is happy."

Hiro jumps in excitement "Yes of course." He tries to calm down a little."Well, I guess another day at nerd school."said Hero as he puts on his backpack and walks down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2:Science Fair

While Hiro was heading to nerd school, he sees his friends- Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Fred and Wasabi. They were all happy to see Hiro.

"So what is new for today?" asked Hiro.

"Well, we got a science fair coming and do you want to be part of it?" askedWasabi. "Oh yeah." said Hiro All of a sudden,he frowned. Hiro wished that his brother will be there to watch him at the science fair.

"Hey ,Hiro are you okay?" asked Honey Lemon. Hiro looked up at her. He gave her a slight smile."Good." said Honey Lemon as she turned away.

Hiro doesn't feel that happy anymore now he feels...gloomy.


	3. Chaoter 3:Dont Worry About Me

After School~

Hiro came straight home during that day. He didn't say hello to his Aunt Cass because she was too busy cooking. So,he decided to go straight upstairs to his room.

Baymax quickly saw him approaching.

"Hiro, how was your first day?",he asked in his robotic voice.

"It was fine...",he said.

He hopped into his bed and fell face flat on the sheets. Baymax could tell something was up. He already was walking closer towards Hiro.

"Hiro is everything alright?",asked Baymax.

He lowered himself down, towards him. Hiro turned over to face Baymax, face to face. His black eyes twinkled.

"I'm fine Baymax don't worry about me.", assured Hiro.

He patted Baymax on the side of his face.Baymax stared at him blankly as he turned his head to the side,

"I'm fine don't worry.",said Hiro.

Baymax stood in silence, then walked away.At the moment, when Baymax was gone, Hiro's fake smile turned into a frown. He was definitely not okay...


	4. Chapter 4:Don’t Feel Like It

The Next Day~

Hiro was fast asleep in his bed. Baymax realized by looking on the clock that Hiro was almost late for school. He decided to check to see what's going on.

"Hiro, you're going to be late for school...",said Baymax.

Baymax decided to poke him on the back to see if that woke him up.

that didn't worked. Baymax leaned closer to him. Hiro twisted himself on his back with his face up looking at Baymax's. Baymax turned his head to the side.Hiro slowly opened his eyes looking up at Baymax's.

"Hiro, you're going to be late for school."said Baymax.

Hiro let out a groan turning himself away from Baymax, letting his face hit the pillow. Baymax stepped up, "Hiro?",He asked "Go away..." Grunts Hiro as he continues to sleep aside Baymax became silent he had never seen Hiro would act like this in such a manner.

"Hiro, is something wrong?", Baymax

"Everything's fine Baymax, just go away.",said Hiro.

Baymax stepped back a little. It was odd fo Hiro to not get up in the morning then Baymax turned to Hiro's computer maybe his friends can help.


	5. Chapter 5:Hey Baymax!

Baymax walked slowly to the computer and sat on his big white butt. He turned on the computer on to search for his friends contacts. He wanted to try and see if it would work and find every single one of Hiro's friends, Fred,Honey Lemon,Go-Go and Wasabi.

Fred was the first one holding the phone in the air to communicate on FaceTime.

"Heeeeeey!",says the group one by one with a big shout out.

They were thinking Hiro is calling them to say hi. Fred was the first one to realize it was Baymax.

"Huh Baymax ? Where's Hiro?"asked Fred.

"Hiro is not feeling well.",responded Baymax.

"What!",shouted Honey Lemon.

She was the first one to react,

"Hold on..in my purse- I got every medicine that Hiro needs!",shouted Honey Lemon.

She found every single medication that she had for Hiro in her purse. She adjusted her phone to show it to Baymax. Baymax had nothing to say.

Honey Lemon started running off and the others tried to catch up to Honey Lemon.

"Honey wait...! Bye Baymax takes for telling off!",shouted Fred.

He hung up.

Baymax got up from the seat to walk towards to Hiro who was now asleep on his bed. He began to rub him on the back with Vick's for colds.


	6. Chapter 6:Wheres Hiro?

As soon as the group reached to the cafe, Fred opened the door. They were trying to barge into the cafe like they were in a action movie.

Hiro's aunt,Cass, shouted, "What was with the energy guys? I've never seen you arrived here like this?",asked Cass.

"Where's Hiro!?", asked Fred demanded.

Wasabi stepped in, "Calm down Fred, let me handle this..."

"Cass! Where is Hiro? We will be coming to visit him.'said Wasabi gently.

Cass calmed down a bit,"Oh me Wasabi he's upstairs.",answered Cass sweetly.

She pointed to the staircase and faced the group, "Alright thank you Cass."

Wasabi as the group headed upstairs while heading upstairs Fred bumped his elbow on Wasabi "You shouldn't let me use the tough guy voice on Cass." He whispered as the both of them shared a giggle.


	7. Chapter 7:Go Away

Meanwhile, Up In Hiro's Room~

Hiro was drowning his face into the pillow. Baymax was focusing on watching him.

Until they heard, "Hiro!"

It was Honey Lemon's voice. Baymax quickly turned to the group. Their attention was getting up the stairs as Baymax came closer to them.

"Hi Baymax, where is Hiro!?",asked Honey Lemon panicky.

She was about to faint.

"Wow, relax Honey.",said Go Go.

She was already chilled out by then.

Baymax was silent. So,he,silently pointed at the moping Hiro on his bed.

"Oh thank you, Baymax!",gratefully, said Honey Lemon.

She touched both of her hands on Baymax's shoulders and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek!

Baymax stood still after what Honey Lemon just did. It almost made Fred laugh, but, he luckily held his laughter in.

Honey Lemon led the group closer to the bed that Hiro was laying on.

"Hiro...is everything okay...?",asked Honey Lemon.

"Go away.",he grumbled.

The group all looked at each other wondering what could it possibly be that is making Hiro so upset?


	8. Chapter 8:Tell Us

Since Hiro is being so selfish and not aware, Fred had no choice but to take action! So, he pushed Honey Lemon out of the way. This would start Hiro to roll towards them. They could tell Hiro didn't look so good with his red watery eyes.

"Uh, Hiro, you okay buddy ',asked Fred.

"Everything's not fine, Fred.",groaned

"Come on Hiro ,gray you at least tell us what's wrong.",said Honey Lemoo,

Yeah, just tell us. If you blurt it out, we will go-we'll be out of your hair finally.",grunted Go Go.

Everybody stared at her then looked back at Hiro as Hiro slowly got up from his bed.

"Fine! Do you really want to know?",asked Hiro.

"Yes, definitely tell us!",shouted Honey Lemon.

Personally, Hiro has the chance to finally talk.

"Fine, then, I'll tell you.",he said.


End file.
